My True Identity
by wenjing10
Summary: "You are no human, Melody. You are a monster."
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**My second crossover story is finally here! I promise this story will be longer than the last time. Hope I don't let you down!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accident**

After that fight, Van Kleiss and Vilgax were gone. Ben and Rex were best friends, so was the others. But this time, Ben introduced me to Rex.

"Rex, this is Melody.", Ben introduced me to him.

"Hi! How do you met her?", Rex asked.

"Once Gwen, Kevin and I fought a giant robot. We managed to destroy it. The robot released an escape pod and it crashed somewhere. We went towards it and we saw her. That time she was badly hurt.", Ben answered.

"So, she is OK now. Right?", Rex asked. Ben nodded.

"Well, it is great that she had parents. We just don't want to see a girl without guardians.", Ben added. Rex turned his eyes to me.

"By the way, I have to go now.", Rex said.

"Following you?", Ben asked.

"Of course.", Rex answered.

* * *

Ben, Rex, Six and I were inside the Providence jet.

"Nothing is gonna to happen?", Ben asked.

"Why will you ask that?", Rex asked Ben.

"I am kinda worry about this.", Ben answered.

"Oh, come on! Nothing is gonna to...", before Rex could finished, the jet began to shake.

"...happen.", Rex finished. He turned to Six.

"Six! What happened?", Rex asked.

"A monster is throwing some rocks to us.", Six answered.

"I will handle it!", Rex shouted.

"Don't do it, Rex! It's too dangerous.", Six said.

The monster threw a big rock at us. We saw the rock coming down to us. This will be the end of us...

Suddenly, I felt my body was changing and my world turned black. A shield appeared and covered the jet before the rock hit it.

* * *

**Strange, huh? The next chapter will have more things to read.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown True Identity

**Chapter 2: Unknown True Identity**

I woke up. I saw I am back in my room.

"Melody, you are awake.", Ben said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You saved us.", Rex answered.

"Me?", I asked.

"That time we thought we were going to be in big trouble. Luckily, you created a shield and protected us.", Ben explained.

"Created a shield? That's impossible!", I shouted.

"Why?", Rex asked.

"I have no powers!", I answered.

Suddenly, my parents, Dr. Lyle and Dr. Victoria, came into my room.

"Mother, father, you are here.", I said.

"Melody, we just want to say something to you.", Dr. Victoria said.

"What is it?", I asked curiously.

"Melody, you are not a human.", Dr. Lyle explained.

"What? Then, who am I?", I asked.

"You came from a strange place, my dear.", Victoria explained.

"You are no human, Melody. You are a monster.", Lyle said.

"I am...a monster?", I shouted.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. In the next chapter, you will know Melody's (Me) past.**

**Please enjoy reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**FINALLY CHAPTER 3! I am sorry to put this new chapter lately, because I had exams.**

**Please ENJOY it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Past**

"Long ago, you were born in the Monstrous Land. The leader of the Monstrous Land, Adair, told everyone that you are the strongest monster. Your evil sister, Celia, was veryjealous of you. She decided to kill you, so she told your parents to kill you, but they refused. Then, she killed your parents with some evil monsters. Luckily, Adair saved you before Celia could find you. Adair toke you and went to our world. He met us and told us to turn you into a human. We accepted. We put the human cells into your body and turned you into a human. We also promised Adair we must kept this as a secret until you used your powers.", My parents explained.

"Such a long story!", I shouted.

"It is a long story.", Ben agreed.

"So that means, you two are not my real parents?", I asked.

"Yes.", my "mother" answered.

"I...I...", I said softly. Tears fell down from my eyes.

"I know you are an orphan, but you need to know your past, and this is it.", Rex said.

"What am I going to do?", I asked my parents sadly.

"You need to return to your home world. Right there you need to defect your sister and her evil friends. This is your destiny, Melody.", my "father" answered.

"Is there something I can save my sister?", I asked as I wiped off my tears.

"Nothing.", my "mother" answered tearfully.

"So this is it.", I said softly.

"You need to go now, Melody.", my "father" said.

"Please come back safely.", my "mother" said kindly.

"I will.", I said and gave them a smile.

Ben, Rex and I went out from my house.

_The adventure is just the beginning. _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: My Home World?

**Chapter 4! Finally you will know Melody's (Me) home world.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: My Home World?**

"Where is your home world, Melody?", Ben asked.

"I don't know. I never went there before.", I answered.

"This is worst!", Rex said.

"Maybe not. Gwen, can you track down Melody's home world?", Ben asked.

"Let me try.", Gwen said. Her eyes began to glow pink.

After a minute, her eyes stopped glowing.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I can't track down Melody's home world. I think the place was blocking me to use my powers.", Gwen said in a disappointment.

"Great! What are we going to do?", Kevin asked loudly.

"Well...", Ben said. He was thinking a plan.

Suddenly, I shouted in pain.

"Ah!", I shouted.

"Melody!", Ben and Rex shouted. They ran towards to me.

"Melody, are you OK?", Rex asked kindly.

"No. I felt something is in my brain.", I answered.

"What is it?", Ben asked.

I didn't answered. In my mind, I saw something strange. It was a place where different kinds of monsters lived.

"I knew it!", I shouted.

"Knew what?", Rex asked.

"My home world!", I answered.

"Where is it?", Ben asked curiously.

"Just follow me.", I answered simply.

* * *

When we arrived, we saw a big cave.

"This is it?", Ben asked.

"Yes.", I answered and went into the cave. The others followed me.

"Strange!", Ben said.

After walking some time, a bright light appeared right in front of us.

"There it is!", I shouted and ran faster than ever. The others followed me.

The light faded away. We were able to see the scenery. Monsters were everywhere. The place was full of forests, lakes, seas and mountains.

"Wow! It is so beautiful!", we shouted.

Suddenly, a monster appeared right in front of us.

"Welcome to Monstrous Land.", he said kindly to us.

"Uh...Thanks?", I said.

Suddenly, his eyes became wide.

"Melody?", he asked curiously.

"You are...Adair?", I asked.

"Yes. You must knew your secret. Welcome back.", Adair said happily. My eyes became wide.


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Chapter 5! Finally you will see Melody's (Me) transformation!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Transformation**

"You know me?", I asked.

"Of course I know you. I saved you live before. Didn't your parents told you?", Adair asked.

"Uh...Yes.", I answered.

"That's good.", he said.

"Can you tell me everything about my past?", I asked.

"Yes. I will tell you about your past when we get to the palace.", he said and walked to the palace. We followed him.

* * *

"13 years ago, Melody was born. I said she is the strongest monster in the universe. Her sister, Celia, was very jealous at Melody. She decided to kill her so she killed her parents. Luckily, I saved Melody before Celia could find her.", Adair explained.

"Melody is the strongest monster in the universe?", Ben asked.

"Yes.", Adair answered.

"Is Melody in danger?", Julie asked in panic.

"Yes. Celia and her evil friends are finding her.", Adair answered.

"So, how are we going to open Melody's true identity?", Rex asked.

Adair unlocked the drawer from the small table beside him. He pulled out the drawer and toke out a rainbow colour box from it. He put the box on his lap.

"Open the box, Melody.", he said. I went towards to him. I toke the box and opened it.

Suddenly, bright lights came out from the box. I was confused. About a minute later, the lights were gone. A silver bracelet with the Topaz appeared in front of our eyes.

"What's this?", I asked curiously.

"This is the **Faithful Bracelet**, I created it after Melody left.", Adair answered.

"It's beautiful.", I said.

"Yes, it is. Wear this, and your true identity will appear.", Adair said.

I toke the bracelet and wore it on my left hand wrist. Suddenly, the bracelet and the Topaz began to shine.

"Ah!", I shouted in pain. My body was changing. Spines came out from my back and arms. I became taller than my normal form. My arms, legs, ears, fingers and toes became longer. My teeth, fingernails and toenails became sharp. A tail came out from my back. It was very painful.

"Ah!", I shouted louder than ever.

"Melody!", Ben and Rex shouted. They wanted to help me but was stopped by Adair.

"Don't! The transformation is going to complete.", Adair said.

Slowly, the light began to fade away. I stopped shouting. I looked at myself. It was horrible! Sharp teeth, fingernails and toenails, long arms and legs, a taller body, spines on my back and a tail.

"This is...my true...identity.", I said. I am a monster.

"It is. You are a monster, just like us.", Adair said.

"So, what are we going to do now?", Rex asked.

"We wait. Celia will come here and search for her. When Celia appears, she must fight with her sister.", Adair answered.

"What!", all of us shouted.

* * *

On a mountain, five monsters were standing on it.

"It's her. Welcome back, my dear sister.", the monster with a girl voice said to herself coldly.

* * *

**Strange, huh? In the next chapter, you will see the fight between them!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Sisters' Fight Part 1

**Chapter 6! The 2 parts battle is about to begin!**

**Please enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Two Sisters' Fight (Part 1)**

An hour passed, we were still hiding and waiting.

"When will she come?", Kevin asked impatiently.

Suddenly, the door smashed into pieces. Celia and her friends - Aid, Bran, Ted and Rudy, appeared.

"MELODY! I know you are here. Come out and fight!", Celia shouted.

I walked out and gave an angry look at my evil sister.

"Well, well, well. Look who is finally here to fight me. It's my younger sister Melody!", Celia said.

"What do you want from me, sis?", I shouted.

"TO DESTROY YOU!", Celia shouted.

"Why?", I asked.

"Before you were born, I was the strongest monster in the universe. But after you were born, you toke my place. Now, I will destroy you, and the first place will be mine forever!", Celia explained.

"Not gonna happen!", I said.

"Very well than.", Celia said coldly. She transformed into her true identity. She was taller and stronger than me!

"Ah, man!", I shouted.

Celia punched me out of the palace. She flew towards to me.

"Feel the pain?", Celia asked coldly.

"Not even a bit!", I answered.

Celia hit me to the ground hardly.

"Now?", she asked angrily.

"Not...a bit.", I said.

Celia grabbed me and threw me to the trees. She flew to it and saw me who was a bit hurt.

"You will suffer, useless sister!", Celia shouted.

She punched me harder than ever. She threw me and I was knocked by a tree. I was badly hurt.

"You are no match for me, sister!", Celia shouted.

_How am I going to finish her?_ I thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Rex and their friends were fighting the monsters.

"It's not easy!", Ben shouted.

"It will be easy if they are EVO!", Rex complained.

"Grab them!", Aid shouted.

"This is worse!", Ben shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Sisters' Fight Part 2

**Chapter 7! The battle is about to end!**

**Note: Since the first story, Biowulf, Skalamander and Breach were cured. They turned back to normal but they still have their powers.**

**Biowulf and Skalamander changed their names: Biowulf – Bio (His name), Skalamander – Christ (Because of his crystal powers). Breach didn't changed her name because I think her name was great.**

**Oh, I had watched the episode "Mixed Signals" (Generator Rex). Finally, I had knew all about Rex's past. Hooray! But it's strange that Rex's last name is 'Salazar'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Two Sisters' Fight (Part 2)**

"These monsters are too strong!", Rex said.

"Totally!", Bobo said.

Suddenly, Bran grabbed Rex tightly. Rex transformed his left hand into the BFS. He tried to kill him, but Bran destroyed it. He started squeezing Rex hardly. Rex shouted in pain.

"REX!", Ben shouted. Suddenly, Ted grabbed him.

"BEN!", Gwen, Kevin and Julie shouted. They were grabbed by Rudy.

"Catch the others!", Aid said. He was grabbing Six, Bobo, Alan, Pierce, Helen and Manny.

Bran stretched his three remaining arms and grabbed Cooper, Noah and Circe. Meanwhile, Ted grabbed Bio, Christ and Breach. Rudy used his arms and grabbed Holiday and Jimmy.

"Take them to Celia!", Aid said. They went towards to Celia.

"Celia, we had them now!", Aid said to her.

"Good. Ben Tennyson, and Rex Salazar.", Celia said coldly.

"How did you know our names?", Ben asked.

"I knew everything!", Celia said. She was grabbing my neck hardly.

"MELODY!", all of my friends shouted.

"Let her go, Celia! Or I will transform into Humungousaur.", Ben said. He was going to press the Ultimatrix but it was stopped by Celia.

"Stop! If one of you guys move, your friend will suffer!", Celia said. Ben gave an angry look at her.

"This is the prefect time to see your friend **die**!", Celia shouted.

"NO!", they shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!", Celia laughed cruelly. She was trying to suffocate me.

_What am I going to do? _I thought.

Suddenly, the Faithful Bracelet began to shine, along with the Topaz. Celia was very confused. I felt my body became stronger and stronger.

I roared and pushed her away from me. I had all of the powers.

"Impossible!", Celia shouted.

"Everything is possible, Celia.", I said. I gave her a hard punch.

Celia fell to the ground. She was very angry.

"You think you can finish me, sis?", Celia asked angrily. She attacked me but I dodged all of her attacks.

Celia was tired. "How did you do that?", she asked.

She decided to give me a big, hard punch, but I stopped her with my left hand.

"The Faithful Bracelet! How did you find it?", Celia asked in surprise.

"Adair gave it to me.", I answered.

Suddenly, the Topaz and the bracelet began to shine. It was very, very bright. Celia seems to be not well.

"NO, NO, NO!", she shouted. The yellow glow and the silver glow covered her. She shouted in pain.

"Sis, I know is not going to end like this, you need to STOP!", I said.

"No, I...I can't. You...are...trying to...KILL ME!", Celia shouted.

"Celia, grab my hand, and you can live with me, in a new life.", I said and pulled my hand to hers, hoping she will grab it.

"I...I CAN'T! I am an EVIL! I have to DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU IDIOT!", Celia shouted. She screamed in pain and disappeared into thin air.

"She's gone.", Adair came out and said. I was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Melody.", Ben said to me.

"Your sister was once a villain. She can't live longer anymore so she pass away. I'm sorry.", Julie said.

"Thanks.", I said and began to smile.

* * *

**Sorry to let you waiting for so long, I was finishing my story, and making a new story too.**

**By a way, hope you will enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8: My Choice

**Chapter 8! I am going to finish it as fast as I can, I am writing a Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossover story - "Another Seven Tribes".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Choice**

"What happened to Aid, Bran, Ted and Rudy?", Kevin asked.

"They were gone, along with Celia.", Adair answered.

"Why?", Gwen asked.

"Because they did too much bad things with Celia, so they died with her.", Adair answered.

"What about me? How am I going to turn back?", I asked.

"Don't worry, you try.", Adair answered.

I was thinking to turn back into my normal self. Suddenly, the monster body parts went into my body slowly. After some time, I was back to normal.

"Melody! You are back!", Ben shouted in surprise.

"I am?", I asked and looked down my body.

"I am! I am back!", I shouted happily. Adair smiled.

"Melody, you had found your true identity. You have two choices. One, stay right here with me and the other monsters. Or two, stay with your adopted parents and your friends. This is your choice.", Adair said. I thought for a while.

"Staying with my adopted parents and my friends is better.", I answered.

"OK. You can go home with your friends now. Your parents must had worried sick.", Adair said.

"You're right, Adair. Let's go!", Rex said.

"Wait! Will I meet you again? And will you meet me and my friends again?", I asked.

"Of course I will.", Adair answered.

"Thanks.", I said and followed my friends to the exit.

* * *

I went back home and saw my "parents" were siting on the chairs. They looked sad.

"Mom, dad, I am back.", I replied.

"Melody, you came back safely.", Dr. Victoria said and hugged me tightly.

"What happened to Celia?", Dr. Lyle asked.

"She...she is...dead.", I answered.

"Beautiful bracelet you had.", Dr. Lyle said.

"Oh, thanks!", I thanked.

"Why you came back, you should be staying right there.", Dr. Victoria said.

"Oh, I chose to stay with you two and my friends. Although you both were not my real parents, but at least I had the parents' love.", I explained.

"That's my dear Melody.", Dr. Victoria said. Dr. Lyle smiled.

* * *

**The end! Next story will be totally cool! Don't miss my Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossover story – Another Seven Tribes. Hope you will enjoy!**

**Go to the chapter to find out the next story!**

**Oh, I am sorry I can't made a longer story, blame my mountain like homework! Anyway, please enjoy it!**


	9. Next Story!

**Next story:**

**Return of the 5 Andromeda Aliens**

**Ben told Rex about the 5 Andromeda aliens – Bivalvan, Andreas, Galapagus, P'andor, and Ra'ad. Suddenly, they were back, but they were not the 5 aliens that Ben said so. They were just their relatives – Oris, Diler, Terra, Prudy, and Amelia. They came here to get help from Ben because Bivalvan, Andreas, Galapagus, P'andor and Ra'ad were captured by Aggregor again!**

**Yeah, another Andromeda aliens. Bet I can introduce them to you first.**

**Oris (Male) – Water Hazard (Same as Bivalvan)**

**Diler (Male) – Armodrillo (Same as Andreas)**

**Terra (Female) – Terraspin (Same as Galapagus)**

**Prudy (Male) – NRG (Same as P'andor)**

**Amelia (Female) – AmpFibian (Same as Ra'ad)**

**Don't miss it!**


End file.
